


Things You See In A Graveyard

by Sunshinecackle



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash, Superstitions, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Adam wanted to take pictures in a graveyard. Peter wanted to go home. He got his wish only once they were in over their heads.





	Things You See In A Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request on Tumblr for my friendo OurAnonymous! When I had Peter Strahm and Adam Faulkner rp blogs, we rped together and they were curious why nobody ships Peter and Adam. xD Just for them, I decided to accept a request for the babies. I’ll post the prompt at the end!

“I still don’t know why you thought this would be romantic.” Peter groused, tugging his jacket in tighter to his body. The nippy, late November wind was rubbing his nose raw already, and he was pretty sure he’d never feel his ears again. Adam, however, was almost chipper in the cold, fidgeting with the camera strapped around his neck. It was obvious he was itching to take a photo or a thousand, and Peter sighed a little. “Go ahead.”

“You sure?” Adam shot those big, green puppy dog eyes and Peter knew he was sunk ten ways to Sunday. Of _course_ Adam wanted to take pictures here and be with someone who could cover for him if he got in trouble. 

“Yeah, babe, I’m sure.” Peter finally sighed. “Did you really ask me here to be your escort?”

“No.” Adam replied with a laugh, that crooked grin on his face enough to bring a smile to Peter’s face, “But I wanted to take pictures here, too.” 

“I know, you haven’t shut up about this for a week.” Peter’s teasing laugh pulled a soft, embarrassed chuckle from the younger man, who tucked a little more into his side with another gust of cold wind. “Don’t you think it would have been smarter to do this on a warmer day?”

“A cemetery on a warm, sunny afternoon? That doesn’t sound right.” Adam’s cheeky grin wasn’t lost on Peter even when he turned to take another snapshot of the gray sky and a dead tree. It was obvious that he wasn’t expressly interested in that, and as he stepped forward again, he lost his footing. Grabbing for Peter’s jacket, they both shouted in surprise as they went down.

A loud ‘oof’ was heard not seconds later, as the wind was knocked from his lungs. He lay there in the plot for a solid minute, even after Peter had scooted over on his knees. 

“Don’t be such a baby, Adam…” It was hard to say that with the look of worry on his face, but he managed to help Adam to his knees and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Even if he was still wheezing, Adam seemed a bit more grounded, peering up at the rectangle of gray above them.

“...Peter, are we in a grave?”

“It would appear so. Did you not hear me? I tried to warn you.”

“You did _not_.” Adam pushed his lover away with a snort and righted himself on his feet. This was troubling. He wasn’t exactly tall enough to just heave himself out of the hole in the grave. Peter was a bit taller, but getting a good grip on the loose earth wasn’t going to be easy. Not that it didn’t stop him from jumping up and trying a couple times, only to leave him muddy and frustrated. 

“One,” He began, leveling a half-hearted glare on Adam’s pouty face, “I did. You weren’t paying attention, obviously. Two, I don’t see _you_ using any of your skills or talents to get us out.”

“Well, excuse me.” Adam wasn’t sure if he meant it to sound that pouty or if he was too overcome with emotion, “But my mad kazoo skills are totally a talent.”

“What are you going to do, play a song that summons the roots of a tree to come let us out?” Peter sounded exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could already feel the headache coming on before Adam even opened his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah. I could do that.” As if by magic, he produced a kazoo from his pocket, buzzing away on it and doing a rather adept jig for someone who had been wheezing and coughing up a lung minutes before. When nothing happened, he frowned and sighed, making a show of his defeat. “I must have left the magic kazoo in my other jacket.”

“Ha ha. You’re _so_ funny.” Yeah, that headache was definitely thriving, now. Not only was the kazoo grating, but Adam’s smug grin was enough to make him roll his eyes and shake his head, only helping it along. 

“You know, I once heard that if you fall into a grave, whoever’s grave it is will possess your body and you’ll be stuck in the grave forever.” 

“Adam. That’s just superstition.” Peter responded easily, shaking his head. “It’s not real.”

“But it could be.”

“Do you feel stuck?”

“Yeah.”

“Here.” 

Bending at the waist, Peter locked his fingers and jerked his head up to indicate what he was doing. Adam’s grin turned into another frown that sorted out into a thousand more disapproving looks. 

“No way, do I _look_ like a cheerleader?” 

“Just come on. I’ll boost you out, and you can help lift me up.” Peter finally explained, a sigh leaving him, “Come on, Adam. You can do this. Anyway, it’d be easier for me to lift you up like this.”

With a heavy, put-upon sigh, Adam relented and stepped closer, carefully putting his foot in the other’s hands and grabbing onto his shoulder. Hoisted up, he yelped a little, grabbing the grass and pulling himself up with his arms. 

_Just pretend you’re getting out of a pool._ He told himself, trying not to kick Peter in the process. When he finally managed to scramble all the way out of the grave, he panted heavily and rolled onto his back. For a moment, he stayed there, frozen in place, before he heard Peter’s throat clear and he chuckled a little.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” He laughed, getting up onto his knees and reaching a hand down, “I hope I can get you out, otherwise we’ll need a ladder.” 

“You can do this. I’ll do most of the work.” Peter told him, reaching up to take the other’s hand and gripping his forearm instead. Hopping, he tried his best not to leave Adam hanging or pull him back in. The pair of them managed to get him up onto his elbows, and he hoisted himself out of the grave easily enough.

Resting himself on his stomach, Peter finally looked over at the other, both of them smeared with dirt and sweat. 

“I think that whole possession thing only works if someone was buried there. I don’t think anyone’s in this one, yet.” Adam told him, finally, breathless and laying out on his back again. 

“I think you’re too quick to believe things that aren’t true. I thought you were a tabloid photographer.”

“I am, but this shit could be real. You never know.”

“I know it’s nothing.” Peter replied, patting the other’s leg and finally moving up onto his knees, then his feet. Tugging Adam to stand, he glanced back at the grave, then towards the car. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here. We look like graverobbers.” 

“There was nothing in there to take.”

“That’s not going to matter when the police show up. FBI or not, they’ll hammer you good.”

“Whatever you say, _darling_.” Peter replied, kissing Adam’s cheek and taking his hand. A rushed pace was set, and the two headed back towards the car, and the warmth it would provide.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I’m pretty happy with this. I rather love the premise, and I hope you do, too!
> 
> Prompt: “My mad kazoo skills totally count as a talent.”


End file.
